theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalor Kass
'''Stalor '''is a Tachi businesswoman from Roni. She established Jupiter Mining Company to mine on Seona. However Jupiter Mining was stuck with a bad plot wedged between a human and a stagnillian company but consisting mostly of cliff face rather than land. Personality She is ruthless, often angered, and seems to igonore anything bizarre or frightening to others. However she is deeply connected with her family and eventually her friends. Personal Bio Info Stalor is young, tough, and headstrong. She does not take garbage from subordinate nor enemy. Ever since leaving her home on Roni she yearned to return, missing the eternal springtime of her home village outside of Salaran City. Now she must deal with the blazing sunlight of Seona working on the mine she built with every coin she had left, and the sweat of her......antennae. Stalor is one of the few people brave enough to defy Seona's criminal controlled environment. Facing down cannibals, slavers, raiders, gangsters, claim jumpers, and rape gangs. However, following the discovery of the extremely destructive element, damanium, she must now face the choice to scratch out a living on meager minerals or surrender to her urge to get rich by selling it to shady, and untrustworthy characters. Relationship with Inga Vonnik and Luka Stalor hired Inga Vonnik to work for her as the head of defense. This entails weapons, guarding, and if nessisary tactical maneuvers. From the start the two bickered; Inga wanted to accept a position as an equipment manager. As their relationship progressed she became less and less tolerant of Stalor's constant complaining and commenting that her android Luka is an object and cannot be trusted or treated as an employee. (SL: Digging their own graves, SL: The Rinan) Inga slowly begins to realize that Stalor's upbringing prevents her from ever seeing Luka as anything other than a piece of equipment, causing her to leave Jupiter Mining Company to work for a smaller organization (SL: Homeless). Inga returns to Jupiter Mining after she realizes that Stalor's reasoning behind her hatred of machinary is valid, and emotionally troubling, and not a stupid superstition. (SL: Cave In) Relationship with Trisha Adoyo Trisha was one of the original employees of JMC. She and Stalor bicker alot, but not nearly as much as Stalor and Inga. After learning the truth about Stalor's illegal activities, she leaves Jupiter Mining along with Cal and a few others, leaving Stalor to rely on Xafdine and Nori for comfort. (SL: Backstabbed) She quickly rejoins Stalor following news of her injury falling down and trapping herself and Inga in the mine trying to dig out the damanium herself. (SL: Cave In) Relationship with Cal Cal and Stalor have a very close platonic friendship. Cal originally developed an interest in Stalor but she did not return. Their relationship appears to be one of "old friends". (SL: The Visitors) Relationship with Nori Stalor originally dispised Nori, as did most of the JMC. However after spending more time with her, she began to feel sympathy for her feelings of abandonment and lonelyness. She eventually becomes somewhat of a motherly figure towards Nori, and guides her. Gallery stalor4.JPG|Stalor poses with a shovel about to dig on her first day at the claim. Stalor.JPG|Stalor at the Employment Station Stalorcrawls.JPG|Stalor sneaking into the Rinan Widowmaker stalor2.JPG|Stalor on the WM bridge hidig from Saelta stalorpose.JPG|Stalz pretends to be a pleasure dancer for the crew before knocking them out Category:Characters